


圣诞节专辑————[莫拉塔×伊斯科]

by ansonnnnn



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonnnnn/pseuds/ansonnnnn
Summary: 圣诞节的糖苹果——来自幼巫女的礼物阿笑出没警告A篇：如果伊斯科从一只傻狗变成一只小傻狗 会发生什么事情呢？B篇：危险犬种与缩水犬主的鸳鸯浴，会发生什么呢？





	圣诞节专辑————[莫拉塔×伊斯科]

事情是这样的。平安夜，一个穿着圣诞老人服装的幼巫女敲开了他们的门。看来，是来送圣诞礼物的。她的背包里，装有着：送给阿森西奥的最新款游戏机，送给拉莫斯的皮克写真集，以及送给莫拉塔和伊斯科的糖苹果。  
看着那个精心包裹着糖浆的苹果，伊斯科脑海里产生了两个选项：  
A.来路不明的东西怎么可以让莫拉塔吃呢！自己应该像一个男人一样勇敢试毒。  
B.巫女送的食物不知道有没有毒，应该用游戏机要挟阿森西奥先吃一口试毒。

A篇：

稍加思索，伊斯科选择了A并且拿起苹果咬了一口，“emmm！真香！”虽然很好吃，可是伊斯科觉得自己的脸上痒痒的，不自觉地挠挠痒。  
“嗷呜？你们盯着我看干什么？”  
伊斯科照了照镜子，发现自己的双鬓都长满了狼鬃，耳朵也变成了三角形的。  
“嗷呜？嗷呜～～～”伊斯科怒火中烧，正要兴师问罪，圣诞老人（幼巫女）已经骑上自己的麋鹿（麋鹿玩偶）逃之夭夭。  
莫拉塔拦腰抱住冲动的伊斯科，用下巴摁住他的头顶，面前安抚着他，“没事啦，我觉得这个样子的你也挺好看的。”  
“嗷呜？真的吗？”伊斯科彻底冷静下来了，得意洋洋地傻笑，直至他看到笑得直不起腰的阿森西奥。  
“不许笑！你这小子是不是欠揍了！？”伊斯科开始龇牙咧嘴。  
警告无效。  
下一秒，伊斯科开始追着阿森西奥满屋子地跑。正要追上的时候，却被阿森西奥整个人抱了起来。  
怎么可能？平时很好欺负的阿森西奥竟然突然变得如此强大，伊斯科觉得自己的尊严遭到了践踏。小短腿的半空中乱蹬，却还是够不着地板，心中开始惊疑，阿森西奥竟然有那么高？在脑子转了好几圈之后，伊斯科才意识到，自己是恢复到了尚且年幼还没有开始发育的形态。至于狼人的特征，是因为自己年幼的时候，就控制不住外形的变化。  
“等我恢复了，你看我不把你的游戏机全部砸了！”  
“在你恢复之前，你还打不过我，哈哈，”阿森西奥开始愉快撸狗，气得伊斯科腮帮子都鼓起来了。  
莫拉塔接住幼小版的伊斯科，“好啦好啦，叫你平时不要总是欺负阿森西奥，现在知道错了吧？”莫拉塔怜爱地点点伊斯科的鼻尖，把他扛到臂弯上，现在的伊斯科大概就十五六岁的样子。就是在平时，莫拉塔也有足够大的力量把扛起来伊斯科，放在鞋柜上，灶台上，餐桌上等等地方。  
“嗷呜~~”伊斯科开始对月长啸，“快来看啊，月色，好看！”莫拉塔笑起来酒窝很甜，回忆起以前的事情，总会有点小羞涩，“我们小时候，你总是借着看月亮做借口把我约出来，然后，，，”  
伊斯科眉飞色舞，“然后？？”  
莫拉塔恼羞成怒地拍拍伊斯科的头，哼了一声，不再理他，过了很久，才喃喃低语着，“就，，就是那个，总是对我动手动脚啦！”说起“动手动脚”这个词的时候，莫拉塔的脸都红透了。  
诡计被识穿了，伊斯科还是一副打死不肯认账的样子，“才没有！我当时只是为了安慰你嘛！你以前的眼泪可多了！”  
伊斯科虽然是个小混蛋，偶尔还会欺负一下莫拉塔，但是他最害怕看见的，还是莫拉塔的眼泪，就算不是嚎啕大哭，只是在一边偷偷抹着眼泪，也让伊斯科受不了。每次见到莫拉塔躲起来偷偷哭着，伊斯科都不知道怎么去安慰他，只能牵起他的手说，“我们去看看月亮吧，看完月亮心情就会变好啦。”对于伊斯科来说，注视月亮的时候，内心可以完全放空，一点烦恼都没有了，以至于对着月亮高喊：吞噬无心吧月光！  
但是这对莫拉塔而言并没有什么作用，他还是会继续哭个不停。伊斯科自己都快被急哭了，只能搂着莫拉塔，像哄小孩子一样，一边刮掉他的泪痕一边问，“到底是谁欺负你了？我去揍他！”原来，是几个一起训练的队员总是嘲笑莫拉塔。  
伊斯科彻底被惹怒了，心里默默记下了他们的名字。再之后，伊斯科成为了更衣室恶霸，关于他的更衣室恶性事件层出不穷，连储物柜都打坏了好几个。 这些事件，都有一个共同的开头。大概就是。。。 “你小子是不是眼瞎了，走路不带眼睛？！”某个被伊斯科当成目标的队员冲着伊斯科大喊。因为伊斯科（故意）狠狠地踩到了他的脚。 伊斯科一脸顽劣的恶笑，“哼！你还好意思骂我？！分明是你的脚背踩了我的脚底，你还有胆子恶人先告状？！” “你这小子是皮痒了吧？！” 伊斯科对准对方的脸就踩了一脚，“你怎么可以用你的脸踩我的脚底呢，看来是你欠揍了！”两人纠缠起来，谁也拉不开。 伊斯科寻衅滋事的原因，只有莫拉塔知道。  
又是一个月夜，莫拉塔悄悄把伊斯科约出来，见面就问他，“你总是打人，是因为我吗？”伊斯科知道莫拉塔是乖孩子，当然矢口否认，但是他真的很不擅长说谎，看着莫拉塔无辜的眼睛，只能摸棱两可地敷衍莫拉塔，“放心啦，他们不会追查到你身上的，你可以放心的，，，”偷偷瞄瞄莫拉塔，也不知道莫拉塔是不是生气了，伊斯科彻底慌了，“你打我骂我也好呀，千万不要不理我，，，你如果不理我了，我就真的没办法了，，，”  
莫拉塔又怯怯地问，“那我再问你一句，我的衬衫，是你偷走的吗？”  
伊斯科好像做了什么坏事被现场抓住了一样，连双眉都耷拉下来了，“这个，，这个都被你发现了啊，，，”  
莫拉塔浅笑着，双唇抵在伊斯科的额头，“以后你不需要这样做了，因为你有我了。”  
“真的吗！？”伊斯科喜出望外，调皮地舔舔嘴唇。莫拉塔温柔地亲了上去，就算会被伊斯科的胡子刺伤，也在所不辞。  
想到以前两人一起做过的傻事，两人都不好意思地笑了。

夜深了，伊斯科坐在床边，不安地抖着腿，本来就是小短腿，再加上缩水，坐在床上连地板都够不着。连上床都是莫拉塔抱他上去的。  
趁着伊斯科不在面前，伊斯科开始低声地啜泣，一滴滴的眼泪顺着狼鬃滴落。  
“怎么了伊斯科？”  
伊斯科吸吸鼻子，忧心忡忡，“我该不会就一直这副样子吧？”他摸摸自己长满狼鬃的脸，看看自己没有发育的身体。这副样子，怎么和莫拉塔一起去外面见人呢？重要的是，莫拉塔会怎么想呢？狼人？未成年？太羞耻了吧？！  
“不会的，装苹果的盒子里面有说明书，药效只能持续半天，很快又是英俊潇洒的伊斯科了，”莫拉塔笑笑，亲亲伊斯科的耳朵，虽然被一根根狼鬃刺得发疼，但是他从此至终，都觉得在所不辞。  
英俊潇洒？“嗷呜？嘿嘿嘿～”伊斯科又笑得像条狗子，浓密的眉毛灵性地弯曲如同新月一般。“真的吗，你有没有骗我？”  
“我不想说谎，可是，”莫拉塔停顿一下，撇撇嘴，“你真的是越来越帅气了，如果你把脸上的毛打理一下。”  
伊斯科不满地推倒莫拉塔，用尽全力地摁住莫拉塔柔软的身体，不让他挣扎，笑容逐渐变污，“小心我咬你！咬你屁股！嗷呜！”  
“你以前那么喜欢咬别人屁股的吗？一点都不像你哦～”莫拉塔满脸单纯的笑意，实际上却在用拇指脱下自己的睡裤。性感的黑色纯棉内裤里，什么东西在骚动。  
伊斯科死死地盯着莫拉塔的双眼，迷离的眼神，让伊斯科可以舍去一切，就为了和莫拉塔翻云覆雨一番。  
“嗷呜～”伊斯科吞吞口水，深呼吸一口，爱抚着莫拉塔的巨根，促使它胀大。利齿熟练地划开纯棉内裤，没有了纯棉内裤的舒服，“小莫拉塔”原原本本地展现在伊斯科面前。无论是挤压，摩擦，还是舔舐，伊斯科都能拿捏得刚刚好，让莫拉塔享受到持续的快感而又不至于溢出。如果这是他们的第一次，莫拉塔肯定被伊斯科吓得提起裤子就跑。如今，莫拉塔只想舒服地躺在床上享受这一切。  
任由着伊斯科在他的下体作妖，莫拉塔的呼吸逐渐变得急促，大口喘气的同时，连眼睛都睁不开了，随着一声呻吟，白浊的液体射得伊斯科满脸都是，把他脸上的毛都糊在了一起。伊斯科扯破莫拉塔的纯棉内裤，擦擦脸上的残局，随手扔到一边，“你好了吗？”  
莫拉塔长吁一口气，摇摇头。  
伊斯科喜出望外，太好了！他也还没有好！伊斯科贪婪地盯着莫拉塔的肉棒，毫不犹豫地坐了上去，“嗷呜！”一瞬间，眼泪流了出来。可能因为身体缩水的缘故，以前能够勉强hold住的尺寸，现在好像要一顶到胃了。疼得他“嗷呜嗷呜”地叫唤。莫拉塔忍不住都笑了，“你别那么急啊，别忘了你现在的尺寸和以前不一样了。”就算疼得撕心裂肺，身体都要被分裂成两边一般的痛感，伊斯科还是难以掩饰起放荡的本性。  
“你再不用力我明天就到法院告你侵犯未成年人！快点！给我！用力！嗷呜~”  
“这可是你说的啊，，，”莫拉塔竟然邪恶地笑了，上下地抽插着伊斯科。没多久，伊斯科就不争气地哭着求饶，浑身无力地摊在莫拉塔身边。双腿间，小洞里，都是莫拉塔的精华。伊斯科不停地喘气，声音都颤抖了，“老公~疼！”伊斯科的眼睛已经停不下来地流泪，莫拉塔还哪里忍心去蹂躏这只缩了水的猛兽（萌受），“等等，你有点太紧了，插进去的时候不太顺利，，，我去找润滑。”  
伊斯科死死拉住莫拉塔的手，不让他去，抿住的嘴唇开始颤抖，眼神变得乞求着他不要去。看来是真的太疼了，莫拉塔宽容地笑笑，“好吧，那我搂着你睡一觉，明天就不疼啦~”  
伊斯科顽皮地跳进莫拉塔的怀抱里，热情地舔舔他的下巴，假装乖巧地撒娇，“嘿嘿嘿，老公最体贴我了。”  
莫拉塔沉默不语，一脸宠溺的笑容已经说明，他对伊斯科的表现还是挺满意的，毕竟那么刺激又不用负责任的事情，不是那么容易遇到。  
伊斯科略有所思，表情又变得很严肃，“这事情你千万不能和阿森西奥提起哦，好丢脸。。。”  
莫拉塔被逗笑了。  
伊斯科喃喃到，“再告诉你一个秘密，，，”  
莫拉塔苦笑不得，“什么秘密？好啦我知道了，莫拉塔是一条傻狗。伊斯科你的小心思我都知道！”  
伊斯科撇撇嘴，“才不是呢，我是说，青训的时候啊，我经常趁你睡着的时候，偷偷潜进你的房间亲你。”  
“说得好像你现在就不会偷偷亲我一样？”  
伊斯科气得嘴都歪了，“太过分了！你怎么可以通过装睡来骗我的香吻？！”  
“Emmmm....你再不睡觉，看我就会不会继续操你了。。。”  
“嗷呜，，，老公晚安，”伊斯科气得赶紧睡觉。

故事到这里并没有完结，如果伊斯科当时选择的是B呢？  
那么，事情大概会变成这样。  


B篇：

伊斯科一把夺走阿森西奥抱在怀里的游戏机，不怀好意地瞪着他，“阿森西奥啊，”递上那个苹果，“想吃苹果吗？看着很好吃哦~”  
阿森西奥明显是知道乱吃女巫的苹果可能引起的危险，惊恐地摇摇头。  
伊斯科喉咙深处回响着低吼声，“你的游戏机是不是不要了？啊？？？” 阿森西奥的游戏机危在旦夕。  
快点来个人来阻止这场悲剧的发生啊！阿森西奥都要急哭了。  
莫拉塔正义地挺身而出，按住了伊斯科大起大伏的胸膛。伊斯科马上就平复下来了。  
“好啦好啦，别欺负阿森西奥了。不就一个苹果嘛，你不想吃，我吃就好了。”  
阿森西奥“嗷呜”一声扑到莫拉塔怀里，为家里面有个明白事理的人感到高兴，还兴奋地用脸蹭蹭莫拉塔，顺便抛给伊斯科一个挑事的眼神。伊斯科的妒忌在熊熊燃烧。  
莫拉塔大口地啃着那个散发着危险气息的糖苹果，“味道还挺不错的，emmm，，，”莫拉塔细细品味着，眨眼间，伊斯科竟然高了一个头。喉咙有些发痒，莫拉塔轻轻咳嗽了两声，然后他发现自己的声音也变细了。  
阿森西奥吃惊地看着莫拉塔，“你，，，，你。。。。”  
“我怎么了？”  
伊斯科摸摸莫拉塔的头顶，“你，，，变矮了。。。准确地说，是变年幼了，，，”伊斯科对这个和自己差不多高的莫拉塔表示喜闻乐见，但是这并不能阻止他爆发，“啊！！！那个女巫！！！到底是什么毒苹果？我要去拆掉她的家！！！”（一脸哈士奇的表情）  
情况不妙，阿森西奥紧紧地拦腰抱住伊斯科，“你别去啊！对方可是这一带都出名的女巫呀，我们这些不懂魔法的，哪里招惹得起啊？”  
“我不管！她快把莫拉塔变回来！！！”  
莫拉塔冷静地翻看着装苹果的礼盒，里面附带着一张纸条：享受你们重回旧时光的圣诞节吧~药效只有一个晚上哦~——来自最可爱的圣诞节巫女  
“好啦好啦，这苹果没有毒啦，你不用着急了，”莫拉塔一抬手，伊斯科马上就冷静下来了。莫拉塔抱抱伊斯科表示安慰，“我没事，我只是需要洗个热水澡冷静一下~在这里等我。”  
在拥抱伊斯科的时候，莫拉塔下意识地踮起了脚尖，他不太习惯不能把下巴放到伊斯科头顶的感觉。  
阿森西奥目送着缩水版的莫拉塔走进浴室，皱着眉头，“嘿，老兄，我终于明白，我们小时候你为什么会对他一眼定终身了。”  
伊斯科细细品味着这句不像赞美的赞美，眉头一皱，“慢着，你低估了我的审美能力多久？”  
阿森西奥意识到自己又祸从口出了，开始转移话题，“你，，盯着浴室那么久，该不会是想洗鸳鸯浴吧？”  
伊斯科瞪了他一眼，撇嘴，“废话！我要和老公洗鸳鸯浴还需要你同意？你信不信我把你扒光了埋雪里面？”  
阿森西奥咽下一口口水，不敢再说话。毕竟莫拉塔不在跟前了，没有人能保护他免受伊斯科的迫害了。  
伊斯科猴急地窜进浴室，在浓厚的水雾中找到了莫拉塔的身影，没错，就是那个，第一次见到的莫拉塔。莫拉塔明显有点害羞，始终背对伊斯科。伊斯科的裤子与腰带一起落到地上，伊斯科一脸坏笑，“我能进来洗澡吗？”  
莫拉塔的声音有点颤抖，“不可以！我没有穿裤子啦！”  
“没关系的，我们又不是第一次洗鸳鸯浴，”伊斯科已经脱了个精光，把莫拉塔转过来，霸道地讲莫拉塔遮住私处的手拿开。双眼直视着莫拉塔无辜的眼睛，一瞬间，莫拉塔从脖子根红到了头顶。伊斯科继续坏笑着，眼睛都眯成了一条线，不断地视奸着下面的小“莫拉塔”，不知为何，脑海里飞快地闪过几种蔬果的名字，类似青瓜，香蕉，茄子和西葫芦等等的。  
伊斯科的淫笑更放荡了，“你这家伙，小时候就发育得挺好呀~”之后更是发表了不少淫乱的评论。毕竟身高都缩水了，其他地方肯定也有些缩水的，莫拉塔不自信地低下了头，不知所措。伊斯科亲吻了莫拉塔的头顶，又给他倒上了香波，“没事啦~我喜欢的是阿尔瓦罗·莫拉塔，和你的形态没有关系，再说，你也不是没有见识过我最丑陋的模样。”  
“你是指你在森林里面滚了一身泥然后回家和我睡觉的样子？”莫拉塔不忍笑出来了，声音里面充满了稚气。  
伊斯科呆滞了一下，“其实我是指晚上发狂咬死的隔壁家的小白狗然后把它血淋淋叼回来扔房间门口的样子。”停顿了一下，“不过一身泥的样子也是挺难看的。。。”伊斯科自责地低下了头。  
这次轮到莫拉塔安慰伊斯科了，“你也不是故意的，别放在心上了，，，”莫拉塔给伊斯科倒了点沐浴露，给他搓了一身的泡泡。伊斯科含含糊糊地低语着，也不知道是哭了还是怎么样，“下次你不要乱吃女巫的毒苹果了，，，”  
莫拉塔轻轻亲吻了一下伊斯科的耳朵，就像以前安慰他的时候经常做的一样，“我又不是白雪公主，没有那么多人想给我吃毒苹果啦。”  
“可是你是我老公！如果我保护不了你，我就，，，”伊斯科几乎是哭出来的，眼眶都红了，“我就觉得自己很没用啊！”  
“别哭了，再哭就哭成傻狗了。”“我不一直都是你的傻狗吗？？！！自从认识你之后，我为你做的傻事就没有停过！”  
这就勾起了莫拉塔的好奇心，“是吗？比如？？？”  
“你以前没有听说过你的流言蜚语吗？”  
莫拉塔更加好奇了，“到底是什么？”  
伊斯科嘟着嘴，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的声音。“更衣室花边新闻，莫拉塔的大茄子，，，，，，”  
在莫拉塔的追问之下，伊斯科才肯支支吾吾地说出来。  
传说，在他们还小的时候，就已经有一个声音在更衣室流传——莫拉塔的惊人发育量。大家都想一探究竟，组队偷窥莫拉塔洗澡的人越来越多。伊斯科虽然自己也很好奇，但是怎么可能舍得自己的心上人春光乍泄？正义感突然爆棚的伊斯科决定每天在莫拉塔洗澡的时候守护在外面，谁敢靠近，都要经过他更衣室恶霸的同意。虽然很辛苦，有时候甚至要拖上阿森西奥这个好基友一起看守，被阿森西奥投诉“重色轻友”，伊斯科还是心甘情愿。唯一不足的是当时伊斯科还是纯情小奶狗，虽然脑子里都是危险的想法，但是没有勇气去实施，就连偷窥莫拉塔洗澡，都是有贼心没有贼胆。不过鉴于之后可以经常和莫拉塔鸳鸯戏水，这点不足也显得微不足道了。  
莫拉塔认真地听完了整个故事，表情很严肃，“说真的，我们第一次一起洗澡，是什么时候的事情了？”  
伊斯科翻了一个白眼，“我只能确定当时我们都已经达到了观看限制级录像的年龄。”顺便把左腿太高，放在莫拉塔肩膀上，做着某个代表着抽插的手势，暗示要莫拉塔单刀直入。虽然有点缩水，但是，莫拉塔还是像一杯伏特加一样，一开始的时候还没有什么感觉，时间久了，无穷无尽的灼烧感就会蔓延开来。伊斯科龇牙咧嘴地发出粗野的“嘶嘶”声，用力掩盖自己痛苦的表情。尽管下身灼烧着，伊斯科还是不忘挑逗莫拉塔，“为什么不看着我们交合的地方呢？看着你那粉嫩的肉棒直捣黄龙，看着你新生长出来的阴毛被沐浴露和肠液黏糊在皮肤上，你不觉得很刺激吗？”  
莫拉塔全身都红透了，央求伊斯科住口。明明已经爽到眼睛都睁不开的伊斯科还是不肯停下轻佻下贱而且不负责任的言论。莫拉塔啜泣了一声，浓稠的白色液体填满了伊斯科的肉穴，并且源源不断地从中溢出。  
“不行了，我，，不行了，，，”莫拉塔累瘫在伊斯科身上，果然啊，缩水之后，连持久度也随之缩水了。伊斯科爽朗笑笑表示理解，看着怀中那只缩了水还和自己差不多高的萌物，忍不住和他说一声：  
“圣诞节辛苦了，这是圣诞节独有的问候方式哦~”


End file.
